


Nothing Lasts Forever

by Grassy



Category: Sakende Yaruze!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you crossed the table, ignoring the dinner plate shattering into pieces upon the floor, the only thing that you felt was nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Lasts Forever

When you crossed the table, ignoring the dinner plate shattering into pieces upon the floor, the only thing that you felt was nothing. Wrapping yourself around his hard, hot, strong body you moaned because the feel of his lips upon yours was nothing. Sticky fluids slowly drying upon sweat-slicked limbs locked about one another were nothing. The sight of his contented features relaxed in sleep upon the pillow next to yours was nothing.

The sweet, loving smile that brightened his beautiful, sleep-rumpled face as his deep eyes gazed with certainty into your own was nothing. Long, callused fingers twining through your tangled hair to pull you in for a kiss were nothing. Grimaces and soft laughter from you both at the morning-breath flavored kiss were nothing. Goofy smiles at one another around foamy toothbrushes and by way of the mirror before you were nothing.

Repeating that process, the routine coming together with more ease every minute of every day, was nothing. Feeling your heart entangle with his as love/lust/need/want-filled moments passed, one after another, was nothing.

Because you know that you want this feeling to last always and forever, but the only thing that truly does last forever…

…is nothing…


End file.
